EL RETO!
by jaxmyn13
Summary: RETOS COMO: TAMAO DARLE UNA CACHETADA A ANNA?, HAO VESTIRSE DE MUJER?, REN DECIRLE TE QUIERO A HORO?... ESTO Y MUCHOS MAS RETOS AKI, SOLO PIKALE XD
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

_olas!!_

_aki dejando historiesita XD_

_espero la lean y les guste_

_es la 1ra parte_

_esperen se pondra mejor XD_

**EL RETO**

Chocolove: Toc Toc

(Silencio)

Chocolove: Toc Toc

Pilika: ¿Quien es?

Chocolove: Pues yo!

Tamao/Pilika: Ja ja ja

Anna: Que tontería

Lyserg: Que aburrido

Ryu: Hay que hacer algo (Empuja a Ren)

Ren: ¿Qué te pasa?

Ryu: ¿Quieres pelear?

Ren: No…

Ryu: ¿Qué? Pero si…

Hao: Yo si quiero pelear

Yoh: Yo prefiero pasármela relajado sin hacer nada

Horo: Eso digo yo

Jun: Pero es aburrido, hay que hacer una fiesta, ¿que dicen?

Tamao: Pues… no lo se

Ryu: Tiene razón hay que hacer una fiesta

Anna: Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué hay que hacer algo?

Pilika: estar aquí sentadotes es muy aburrido

Fausto VIII: Pues para mi está bien

Jun: No, hay que hacer algo emocionante

Ren: ¿Emocionante? Mejor algo como… un reto

Lyserg: ¿Un reto?

Chocolove: Si, suena divertido

Hao: Claro, y yo ganare

Horo: ¿Pero de qué?

Yoh: A ver quien aguanta más tiempo la respiración

Tamao: Eso es… peligroso

Anna: Tengo una idea… si quieren un reto difícil, eso tendrán

Horo: ¿Eh? No, no mejor no

Chocolove: Cierto, mejor así, estamos bien

Ryu: Doña Anna, solo era una broma

Hao: Si, pon un reto

Anna: Pues ustedes querían hacer algo y eso tendrán

Yoh: ¿Y que van hacer?

Hao: ¿Van? ¡Vamos!

Horo: Todo por culpa de Ren

Ren; ¿Qué? ¿Yo? El que estaba aburrido era Lyserg

Lyserg: Ahora me vas a hechar la culpa

Pilika: Ya, no peleen

Tamao: ¿Y que van hacer?

Anna: Todos ustedes van a cumplir un reto

Jun: ¿A qué te refieres con "todos"?

Anna: Si, tu también querías hacer algo, estoy hablando de: Lyserg, Ren, Horo, Fausto, Ryu, Chocolove, Pilika, Tamao, Jun, Hao e Yoh

Hao: Mmm… creo que falto Anna Kyoyama

Anna: Yo no Hare nada

Pilika: Esta claro que yo ganare

Jun: ¿Qué pasa Anna, tienes miedo?

Anna: Claro que no, es solo que…

Ren: Yo no hare nada, me largo

Horo: Claro, lo que pasa es que tú me tienes miedo

Ren: Ja, está claro que yo ganaría, es solo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Chocolove: (haciéndole como gallina)

Anna: Todos participaran, el que se rehúse le quitare su espíritu acompañante

Pilika: Bueno pues…

Anna: (interrumpe) o el de su hermano

Tamao: pero alguien tiene que organizar esto

Fausto: Eso es cierto

Silver: (entra) Yo lo organizare

Todos: ?

Silver: Veamos, ya se (contando) son 12 entonces hare (multiplicando) 36 papeles

Horo: Y eso para qué?

Silver: cada papel tendrá un reto, cada quien sacara 3 papeles y tendrá que hacer lo que dice cada uno, les daré un día mientras hago los castigos (risa macabra) será divertido, y si no los cumplen les quitare su espíritu

Jun: Mmm, todo por tu culpa hermano

Ren: ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?

Horo: Si, si me quitan a kokoro será tu culpa

Ren: yo no tengo la culpa de que pierdas

Chocolove: hubiera preferido la fiesta

Ryu: ustedes querían divertirse

Horo: ¿Qué? Tú empezaste

(Discutiendo)

Lyserg: ¿Qué puede pasar?

Tamao: Espero que todo salga bien

Yoh: No se preocupen, todo se solucionara

Hao: sabía que ibas a decir eso

Yoh: Eh?

Hao: Nada

(Otro día)

Silver: (saca un frasco lleno de papeles) Aquí están, bien vamos a empezar por abecedario… A de Anna

Anna: ¿Qué? ACh.. Bueno ya que… (Saca 3 papeles y los lee)

Silver: Chocolove!

Chocolove: (saca 3 papeles y los lee) mmm

Silver: Fausto!

Fausto: Veamos… (Saca 3 papeles y los lee)

Silver: Hao

Hao: Yo! (saca 3 papeles y los lee) ¿Qué? Difícil, pero lo hare

Silver: Horo!

Horo: Yo sigo (saca 3 papeles y los lee) No! Pero…

Silver: Jun!

Jun: Si (saca 3 papeles y los lee) Oh! Es muy difícil

Silver: Lyserg!

Lyserg: Voy (saca 3 papeles y los lee) eh?

Silver: Pilika

Pilika: (saca 3 papeles y los lee) como voy a hacer esto?

Silver: Ren!

Ren: (saca 3 papeles y los lee) No, no voy hacer nada

Hao: Ren

Ren: (voltea)

Hao: (murmullando) ven

Ren: (camina hacia Hao) ¿Qué?

Hao: Te cambio uno

Silver: Ryu!

Ren: eh?

Hao: Te cambio este (le quita uno)

Silver: Tamao!

Hao: Por este (le da uno)

Silver: Yoh!

Ren: (lee el papel)

Silver: de acuerdo ahora vengan para anotar que les toco

Hao: (se va)

Ren: Oye! No…

Hao: A mí me toco estos

Silver: (los anota)

Hao: (le susurra en el oído a Ren) Ya ni modo

* * *

**_ESO ES LO PRIMERO PERENME_**

**_PARA ESCRIBIR LO DEMAS_**

**_ME DA FLOJERA XD_**

**_NOS VEMOS!!

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2

(Tiempo después)

Silver: Bueno solo tienen un día

Todos: ¿Qué?

Jun: a! de acuerdo ven Tamao (la jala)

Tamao: ¿Qué? A donde?

Jun: a cumplir mi reto (se van)

Fausto: Ahora a cumplir mi reto… Hola! Doña Anna!, (golpea a Chocolove) MI Elizabeth (la abraza)

Silver: Bien terminaste

Todos: ¿Qué? Solo eso?

Silver: deben apurarse si no quieren perder a sus espíritus

Yoh: ire a comer (va a la cocina)

Pilika: Ryu, cárgame (levanta los brazos)

Ryu: ese es tu reto? , bueno (la carga)

Pilika: si! Uno menos, me faltan dos!

(Sale Yoh con un plato lleno de comida)

Pilika: hola Yoh!

Yoh: hola!

Pilika: dos menos!

Horo: qué?, porque tan fácil?

Hao: y que es eso?

Yoh: mi reto (come)

Hao: y sabe rico?

Yoh: tal vez

Hao: dame (come) (se le queda viendo y corre al baño)

Yoh: (sigue comiendo)

Chocolove: Anna ríete!

Anna: no!

Chocolove: ammm… cuando cuente hasta tres te reirás… uno, dos, tres

Anna: ……

Yoh: jajaja te toco hacer reír a Anna

Chocolove: te reíste si!! Uno menos

Horo: (empuja a Ryu)

Ryu: (se cae) que te pasa?

Horo: uno menos… (Va con Ren) y tu, no piensas hacer nada?

Ren: no!

Horo: cuanto que acabo antes que tu

Ren: ja, ya quisieras

Horo: pues voy ganando

Ren: (abre la puerta, se va)

Horo: (grita) a dónde vas?

Ren: a cumplir mi reto…

Anna: (le da una pulsera a Lyserg) toma

Lyserg: a?

Anna: es mi reto asi que no importa, y ahora me voy

Yoh: a dónde vas?

Anna: ……

Manta: (llega) hola!

Yoh: tu…… tengo que sacar mejor calificación que tú en un examen

Horo: jajajajaja

Yoh: cállate

Hao: solo si el examen fuera de música

Yoh: cierto, eres un genio

Hao: lo se

Yoh: Manta, estás listo?

Manta: no entiendo nada pero…

Silver: tomen (les da unos exámenes) empiecen

Hao: (le da un refresco a Ryu) ten

Ryu: adivino, es tu reto?

Hao: cierto, y ahora…

Yoh/Manta: acabe!

Silver: veamos, Manta 99, Yoh… 100

Yoh: si!! Gane!! Dos menos solo me falta uno asi que ven Hao

Hao: no espérame ya vuelvo (sale)

Lyserg: Pilika… este, vamos a la feria

Pilika: ah? A si!, pero antes (abraza a Fausto) tres menos, y ya acabe!!

Chocolove: qué? Yo solo llevo uno, a ver… que es un punto rosa? R una mosca quinceañera

Ryu: jajaja, si ahora vamos Yoh a escuchar de tu música

Yoh: eh? Si!

(Llega Jun y Tamao)

Jun: si ahora solo me faltan dos… y Ren?

(Llegan Lyserg y Pilika)

Pilika: estuvo genial!

Lyserg: (agitado) corres muy rápido!

Tamao: em este… Pilika, quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Pilika: claro!

Tamao: (se resbala)

Lyserg: (la atrapa) cuidado

Silver: bien eso cuenta como abrazo ahora solo te falta ir con Pilika y el otro

Tamao: em si…

Ryu: ahora mi último reto, Fausto ven (susurra) dime un secreto

Fausto: un secreto? Nunca he dicho un secreto

Ryu: ?? Bueno eso cuenta como secreto asi que ya acabe

(Llega Ren)

Jun: hola!

Silver: solo te faltan dos Ren

Ren: (abraza a Jun)

Jun: (se sonroja)

Silver: ahora solo uno

(Llega Hao)

Hao: listo ahora solo falta uno pero… mmm, mejor ayudo a mis amigos, a quien puedo ayudar?

Silver: bueno pues están Chocolove, Jun y también Yoh

Hao: bien y Tao Jun, en que le puedo ayudar?

Jun: pues se supone que tengo que bailar contigo

Hao: de acuerdo (le toma la mano, le da una vuelta y la inclina algo así)

Jun: (se levanta) amm gracias… ahora mi último reto, a donde fuiste Ren?

Ren: da fuera

Jun: eh? Que tie… que tienes en la lengua? (se le acerca a la boca)

Ren: fada… mmmmm (saca la lengua) mida un pidsing (piercing)

Jun: a que lindo te ves

(Llega Anna)

Anna: vamos a beber té Jun

(Se le quedan viendo su cabello fiusha XD)

Jun: a, si

(Tiempo después)

Horo: ten Ren, come tamales (se los da)

Ren: No

Horo: te los vas a comer (le mete el tenedor en la boca) comételos…

Chocolove: vamos a ver quién gana en aguantar la respiración Hao

Hao: de acuerdo (inhala)

(Tiempo después)

Hao: ja, te gane

Chocolove: otra vez

(Tiempo después)

Chocolove: la tercera es la vencida

(Tiempo después)

Chocolove: si! Gane

Hao: te deje ganar!

Chocolove: no me importa gane!! Solo me falta uno… tu Anna ríete

Anna: no!!

Chocolove: a pe… (Se cae)

Anna: je

Chocolove: te reíste? Te reíste! Si!! Ya acabe!!

Jun: (golpea a Ren)

Ren: a! que te padfa, (le sale una lagrima) me picadste el ojo

Jun: ya acabe!!

Lyserg: Horo! Una carrera de aquí a la esquina en patineta

Horo: ja, ese es tu reto?, que yo sepa en tu vida has agarrado una patineta

Lyserg: no me importa!

Horo: si insiste

(Salen)

Lyserg: (se cae) morphil ayúdame! (empuja a Horo)

Horo: (se cae) a!! Eso es trampa!

Lyserg: si!! Gane

Horo: no es justo!

Lyserg: gane y te callas!

Hao: ahora vengo y si alguien dice algo me las va a pagar

Horo: Jun (le dice algo en el oído)

Jun: bueno…

Horo: (sonrojado) Ren!

Ren: (voltea)

Horo: (le da un beso en la mejilla a Jun)

(Llega Tamao y Pilika)

Pilika: ve ahora Tamao (la empuja con Anna)

Tamao: a

Anna: anda ya se, cumple tu reto

Tamao: pero…

Anna: vamos

Tamao: (le da una cachetada a Anna) a lo siento

Anna: (se le queda viendo) no importa

(Sale Hao)

Horo: jajajajajaja

Yoh: que linda hermanita!

Hao: cállate!

Yoh: vamos a cantar!

Hao: eh? Déjame y me cambio

(Se va)

(Llega)

mi parte favorita XD

Yoh: dale hermano!

Hao: veo, veo

Yoh: que es lo que ves?

Hao: una cosita

Yoh: que cosa es?

Yoh: veo, veo

Hao: que es lo que ves?

Yoh: una cosita

Hao: que cosa es?

Yoh/Hao: CHEKETE CHEKETE CHEKE

CHEKETE CHEKETE CHEKE

(Si no se la saben aquí les va un video mx./watch?veKQreD9FRA0&featurerelated )

(Tiempo después)

Lyserg: tengan (les da un vaso con algo)

Ren: que ed?

Horo: (toma) sabe raro

Lyserg: no es nada miren (toma)

Ren/Horo: bueno…

(Tiempo y vasos después)

Horo: yo… te quiero mucho, jip, (viendo una lámpara)

Ren: tu… me embodachadfte, jip

Lyserg: jeje, hablas muy bonito, jip, mi amigo

Horo: oye tu, jip, te falta un reto

Ren: a? si!... te tengo que decir te kedo mudfo, pero, jip, no puedo

Horo: aa pos ya dímelo que vas a perder, jip

Ren: pero… no te muevaf

Horo: no me estoy moviendo, ándale, jip

Ren: yo, jip, te quedo muso, a no puedo abad pod edfte pidcing

Horo: te entiendo

Ren: di?

Horo: no, oye deberías dejar de tomar te estás poniendo borroso, jip

Ren: y el vedecito?

Horo: mira hay esta tirado (llorando) era tan joven, porque? Porque?

Ren: no, edfta domido, oye Horo?

Horo: (roncando) zzzzzzzzz

(Al día siguiente)

Hao: buenos días!! Ayer estuvo muy chido

Horo: Cállate

Lyserg: hay mi cabeza

Hao: jajaja

Ren: porque no te vistes de mujercita?

Hao: qué?

Ren: a, por cierto cual papel me quitaste

Hao: (pensando) jaja le dijiste te quiero a Horo Jajaja

Ren: ese era? Eres un…

Hao: deberías agradecerme, mira… (Se quita la playera) me hice un tatuaje, no iba a dejar que te ensuciaras el tuyo

Ren: hay si

Ren/Hao: (peleando)

Jun: pero fue divertido

Yoh: pues a mí me duele el estomago por eso que me comí

Manta: y a quien se le ocurrió eso?

Lyserg: a Ren

Ren: fue Jun

Jun: Lyserg estaba aburrido y Ryu empezó

Ryu: también Pilika

Pilika: que yo sepa Hao fue el que dijo

Hao: no es cierto Anna planeo todo

Anna: cállense o les pongo otro

(Y no se oyó nada)


End file.
